Home versions of Mortal Kombat II
cover art]] Since 1994, Midway Games' 1993 arcade fighting game Mortal Kombat II has been released for a variety of home systems, including the 8-bit (Game Boy, Master System and Sega Game Gear), 16-bit (SNES and Sega Genesis) and 32-bit (Sega 32X, PlayStation and Sega Saturn) consoles, Amiga and PC computers, and the PlayStation Network. The early ports were published by Acclaim Entertainment. The game was also featured in several compilation releases, including as part of Midway Arcade Treasures 2 for GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox consoles and Midway Arcade Treasures: Extended Play for the PlayStation Portable. Console ports Sega Genesis Developed by Probe Entertainment, the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive port retains all of the blood and Fatalities without a special code having to be entered, unlike the original Mortal Kombat for the system. The game is actually faster than the original arcade version but the visuals are not as brightly colored due to the system's limited color palette. All of the characters' shadows are rendered as an oval instead of the normal silhouette and, due to memory limitations, some voice recordings were left out. The music is more upbeat and the arrangement is markedly different in this game as opposed to the arcade version because the music is synthesized by the console's synthesizer (some of the background music is no longer played with its intended stages). The game requires a six-button joypad for proper input, although, only the low punch is absent on the original three-button controller. Goro's Lair, the secret characters' arena, was removed and replaced with a blue palette swap of the Portal stage. Some of the other arenas are also noticeably missing details. The ending screen showing the credits and all of the characters have all been removed; instead, the ending text scrolls over the winner character doing his/her victory stance. The port contains several exclusive Easter eggs |group="note"}} and features some different character animations for victory poses and a support for the motion controller device Sega Activator. Super Nintendo Entertainment System The Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) port was developed by Sculptured Software. This particular port has a secret intro (in which a scene between Shao Kahn and Kintaro will take place during the Acclaim logo) and a hidden special team mode. Also in this port is the use of the Super Nintendo's Mode 7, a graphics mode that allows the scaling and rotation of a single background on a scanline-by-scanline basis, during the overhead fall on the Pit II's Stage Fatality. However, the game plays with some slowdown and the sprites look like they have been painted rather than photographed due to the image distortion resulted from the downscaling required to match the console's 256x224 display resolution. The SNES has a larger color palette than most other ports of the game and the music is more downbeat and faded in contrast to the Genesis/Mega Drive's upbeat version.Retrobate: Mortal Kombat II, Retro Gamer John Tobias favored this version over the Genesis version, and added that "I would go so far as to say that the Super NES version is one of the best arcade-to-home conversions I've seen." Because of poor sales of the censored SNES version of the original game, Nintendo decided to allow depictions of blood and Fatalities this time around.Nintendo Power 68 (January 1995) Because the industry-wide rating system was not expected to be in effect until November 1994 at the earliest, this version had no formal rating; instead, a warning label was put on the game's box in order to inform prospective buyers about the game's mature content. The Japanese version, however, is censored to a degree, with green blood for all fighters,EGM2 5 (November 1994), page 96 as well as the screen colors turning black-and-white for all character-specific lethal Fatalities. North America had two different editions released. The second release fixes some major bugs (such as enabling the player to reach Noob Saibot after 50 wins), shows a new company logo at startup, runs an arcade-style attract mode if the game is left alone long enough, and has Johnny Cage's "Shadow Kick" randomly leave a red trail rather than the usual green. Game Boy screenshot]] Developed by Probe Entertainment, the Game Boy port is superior to the Game Boy version of the original game but only contains eight of the 12 playable fighters from the arcade game (lacking Baraka, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao and Raiden); Kintaro and Noob Saibot were also removed from the game. Only three of ten arenas are retained from the arcade version: the Kombat Tomb, the Pit II and Goro's Lair. The Kombat Tomb contains the port's only Stage Fatality and Goro's Lair is much simpler in this version (consisting of a brick wall with no openings or glowing eyes). Blood is completely removed and each playable character retains only one of their Fatalities plus the Babality. Sega Game Gear and Master System Developed by Probe Entertainment, the Sega Game Gear and Master System ports are similar to the Game Boy port, but in color instead of in monochrome. Both of them are almost identical, except for the reduced size of the Game Gear screen, featuring the same fighters and arenas as the Game Boy port, but with the addition of Kintaro. The arena where players fight Jade and Smoke is exclusive to each version. Unlike the Game Boy version, blood is present, but was drastically reduced in quantity when compared to other ports. Because of the systems' limited graphical resources, some of the Fatalities in the game were altered to completely destroy the opponent's body, leaving generic gibs of bones and limbs. , while others were also simplified to use common animations. Sega 32X Developed by Probe Entertainment, the Sega 32X port contains improved graphics over the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive counterpart, with added background details and a bigger color palette to help the visuals come even closer to the arcade version. Although there is a broader variety of sound effects than in the Genesis version, the background music is nearly identical to the Genesis version. The 32X version also requires a six-button joypad for proper input.Levi Buchanan, Mortal Kombat II 32X Review - Sega 32X Review, IGN, December 9, 2008 The Japanese version of the port was retitled JP, the subtitle being the specific Japanese terminology for the Fatality moves. PlayStation The PlayStation port was only released in Japan, also under the Mortal Kombat II: Kyuukyoku Shinken title. While the graphics remain close to the original arcade game, the sound quality does not: instead of converting the soundtrack into CD audio tracks, the developers opted to use the PlayStation's own SPU internal sound chip to play the music. Additionally, some voice effects are missing. In stark contrast to the ROM cartridge-based versions, loading times occur when performing certain actions (such as Shang Tsung's morph ability), with gameplay ceasing and the Mortal Kombat II symbol being displayed for 1–2 seconds. Sega Saturn The Sega Saturn port features synthesized music as substitution for the original soundtrack and is missing some sound effects. It allows players to preload certain morphs for Shang Tsung, reducing loading lag time but causing a glitch allowing the player to morph between the palette-swap ninja characters. The game lags any time a special move is pulled off for the first time in a match (the move is loaded into the system RAM). Unlike the arcade version, the characters' shadow sprites are present in the Goro's Lair stage, while Jade has white skin (in the arcade original she has tanned skin). A compilation pack containing the first two Mortal Kombat games, MK 1&2 Duo, was announced by Acclaim in August 1996, but never released.Official Sega Saturn Magazine 10, page 16 Home computer ports Amiga The Amiga port of Mortal Kombat II was released at the very beginning of 1995,http://hol.abime.net/2516 developed by Probe Entertainment. This is the first and only Amiga title directly published by Acclaim, as their others games were previously published by Virgin Games, including the first Mortal Kombat. As the Amiga market was reputed slowly dying at this time, this version was unenexpected, even by the Amiga's press.The One Amiga, Dec 1994, P32 : The development of Mortal 2 have been shrouded in secrecy, http://amr.abime.net/review_28210Amiga Action 65, Xmas 1994, P72 : The Amiga version came as a shock to us because nobody really expected a conversion, yet there it is, http://amr.abime.net/review_28210 The Amiga version has sprite sizes and gameplay nearly identical to the Genesis/Mega Drive version, but lacks multi-layered scrolling and animated backgrounds and uses only a single or two-button joysticks for controls (a two-button joystick option does not work on the Amiga 1200 ). The game suffers from long loading times and requires a frequent disk-swapping in the machines with less than 1.5 MB RAM. It can be only installed to a hard disk drive through unofficially released installer programs. The sounds effect are improved over the Mega Drive/ Genesis version, adding sounds effects lifted directly from the arcade board.The One Amiga, Dec 1994, P34, http://amr.abime.net/review_28210CU Amiga, Dec 1994, P42, http://amr.abime.net/review_28210 The attract mode's demonstration matches always show Johnny Cage and Liu Kang. In this version, Shang Tsung can only morph in his direct opponent. MS-DOS Probe Entertainment was responsible for converting the game to the PC MS-DOS in 1995. The PC version was considered the best of the early ports and the only problem was it only supported up to four buttons on joypads. Along with the later Sega Saturn and Sony PlayStation versions, this port is among the closest replications of the arcade version. The game came packaged in CD-ROM or floppy disk format, but unlike the Saturn and PlayStation versions, it could be installed onto the user's hard drive to reduce loading times. Because of the PC's less restricted storage capacity, a wider variety of sound effects is available. However, Probe Entertainment chose not to use the PC's CD audio capability for the music, converting the music into synthesized form instead. Music quality varies depending on what type of sound card was installed, ranging from the average quality Sound Blaster's synthesizer to the high quality Roland LAPC-I and Gravis Ultrasound. Later releases Midway Arcade Treasures Mortal Kombat II was re-released in 2004 as a part of Midway Arcade Treasures 2 for the GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. This version was an emulation of the original arcade game, rather than a port, and thus plays closer to the original Mortal Kombat II arcade game than any version released previous to it. Unfortunately, it suffers from a graphical bug making each characters' shadow sprites flicker and is missing characters' shadow sprites in the Dead Pool stage; music and sound effects are also prone to cutting out or playing out of sync. Due to a control mapping issue involving the "Start" button, it is impossible to fight Smoke, though the "random select" can still be activated. The game is also unlockable via either a secret code or by completing Smoke's missions in the game Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks in identical quality to the edition released in Arcade Treasures 2. In 2005, Mortal Kombat II was released on the PlayStation Portable in Midway Arcade Treasures: Extended Play, but with more graphical errors than in Arcade Treasures 2, lacking certain graphics and details from some stages; Its animation and sound can also get choppy during the Fatalities, and this version on Midway Arcade Treasures: Extended Play also suffers from heavy loading times. In 2006, Mortal Kombat II was released as part of Midway Arcade Treasures Deluxe Edition for Windows. It featured the same bugs as the console versions and also had missing music. In the two months after its release, two official patches were released for the collection, one to fix the missing music and a second one to correct the button mapping issue that prevented Random Select and the Smoke battle. PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade and Windows The 2007 PlayStation Network release of Mortal Kombat II is an arcade-perfect version (minus the missing characters' shadow sprites in the Dead Pool stage) that also features an online multiplayer.Mike Harradence, Inside PlayStation Network - Mortal Kombat II, PlayStation Universe, January 11th, 2011 An arcade-perfect compilation release Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection, consisting of Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, was released as a downloadable title for the PlayStation 3 via PlayStation Network and the Xbox 360 via Xbox Live Arcade on August 31, 2011.Mortal Kombat gets kompiled this summer, GameSpot, May 12, 2011 The Windows version was released on Steam on February 2, 2012. Notes References External links * Category:Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat